1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alarm clocks and in particular to an alarm clock radio capable of activating a removable cassette tape recorder/player.
2. Background of the Invention
The manner in which we wake has a significant impact on the rest of the day. Much work and thought has been invested in designing ways to render the waking process as painless as possible. Alarm clocks have been devised which employ pleasant sounds to mark the passage of time or to wake people up. Other alarm clocks exist which will turn on a radio tuned to a predetermined station in order to wake a sleeping person. Still other radio alarm clocks incorporate a tape player wherein the tape player may be activated by the alarm clock in order to wake a sleeping individual.
A problem exists in that no currently available alarm clock radio tape player exists which will wake a sleeping individual and then deliver a prerecorded message to that individual. The prerecorded message might consist of the day's schedule, things to remember to do, etc.. Were an individual to receive such a message immediately after waking, that individual would then be in a much better position to mentally plan his day while executing his customary toilet, while eating breakfast, etc., thereby becoming better prepared to meet the challenges the day may bring.
Further, no currently available radio alarm clock tape player provides for a small, easily transported electronic memo pad (such as a small cassette tape recorder) into which an individual might dictate the messages he wishes to hear when he wakes the following morning. This electronic memo pad would benefit its user by being powered by an easily and conveniently rechargeable battery as well as being equipped with a user friendly and convenient interface with the radio alarm clock to enable the electronic memo pad to replay its messages on the command of the radio alarm clock. The system's utility would be increased by retaining the capability of waking functions wherein an individual could be waked using a prerecorded tape (music, motivational, etc.).